As Life Goes On
by talentless26
Summary: Mikan wakes up in her old room. Her grandpa is overjoyed upon seeing her alright. He says she has been asleep for two years. As Mikan seeks for answers, she is confronted by a tea cup and a flower that holds the key to her unanswered questions.


Hello. I am back after what seemed like a year. Here is my comeback story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

As Life Goes On….

She could feel a gentle breeze coming in from the window right beside her bed. She could hear the soft rustling of the trees situated in her grandpa's garden. As she opens her eyes, a sharp pain in her head forces her to shut them again.

"How long was I out?" Mikan Sakura thought.

She slowly opened her eyes, and tried to get up from her bed. Taking one step at a time, she reached the living room. Her grandfather was sitting on the floor watching the television.

"G-grandpa…"she stammered.

With a swift motion, her grandpa turned around and stood up from where he was sitting.

"Sakura-chan, you're finally awake." Her grandpa said as she hugged her.

"H-how long was I asleep?"

"Ummm… for almost two years. You…. were in an ….accident. Didn't you remember?"

"I do not think I do."

"Come now, you must be hungry. Let us not think about that anymore, at least now, you are finally safe."

Mikan sat on the dining room and ate what seemed to her was the most delicious meal she ever ate. After all, everything tastes like a gourmet meal if you haven't eaten for almost two years.

As she scuffs down the food, she can't help but wonder whether she had really been asleep for two years. After eating, she went back to her room.

The light from the window showed a light pink color on the walls. Her bed was bigger than how she remembered it to be. But what caught Mikan's eye was a flower sitting on her bed side table with a cup of tea. The flower resembled a Sakura flower, but with a crimson red center.

"Somehow, it is very familiar," she thought.

She made her way across the room, trying to point out the difference of the room to the room she remembered in her memories. She sat on the bed and drank the tea. It was warm. The smell was familiar, just like the flower. She liked it.

It all seemed too familiar when her grandpa knocked on her door.

"How are you Mikan? Is everything all right?" he asked.

"Oh, grandpa, yes, I'm fine. Just a little weak. Did you make this tea? What is it called again?" Mikan asked.

"I did not make you that tea."

A week has passed since Mikan woke up in her room, and every time she woke up a cup of warm tea was sitting at her bedside table along with a fresh flower. Despite not knowing who sent these gifts, she drank the tea because of the comfort it brings her.

Soon, Mikan could no longer contain her curiosity. One morning, she bottled up the tea and took the flower with her to the market. She looked for flower shops which sold the same flower, but no one knew what it was or where it came from.

"The flower must be found near here because it is always fresh when I wake up." She thought. Soon, she grew weary of looking for the flower, and began her quest on finding the person who left it for her. The tea could lead to the answer.

She went and asked the tea sellers around town. They all answered that it was tea brewed from the Natsume leaf.

"Natsume." She thought. She felt a sudden pain in her head, as she struggled to stand upright. With her vision blurring, she fell to the ground, enveloped in darkness.

She woke up, again in her room. The sight of the Sakura-like flower and tea somehow comforted her.

"Natsume," she thought. It sounded so familiar, yet her head ached every time she thought of it.

As she stood up from her bed, she saw a note underneath the cup. It said, "Do not be afraid. I would be watching over you forever and always. I swore to the moon."

Mikan shuddered upon reading the note.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" She shouted.

No one answered.

Days passed, and everyday tea and the flower would be waiting for Mikan whenever she woke up. Another plan came to her mind to catch the person who was leaving her these gifts.

One night, she stayed up. Not even a wink of sleep. She needed to know this man. Something was missing. She already knew that the last two years was not really spent on sleeping, and whoever was leaving her these presents knew the answer to her questions.

That night, she heard not a sound from the doors. She saw no one enter her room, but when she went to the kitchen, there was the same flower and tea waiting for her. Another note read, "Do not look for me because you will never find me. Just trust and love me because I love you."

Tears began to slide down Mikan's face. She did not know why, but from then on, she stopped asking questions.

Every day, as life went on for Mikan, so does the continuous delivery of the gifts. As well as the life of the man who sent these to her.

Please Comment. I am thinking of adding one in Natsume's point of view. Tell me. Hmm…

This is what I think could happen in the ending, but I hope not because I want them to be together. They must be together.


End file.
